


Eraser

by whippedforsaida



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, soft angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whippedforsaida/pseuds/whippedforsaida
Summary: "erasers are used for erasing errors," my little cousin says, "can I use this to erase your scars?" He proceeds as he engulf the small school material to his small hands, lifting it to make sure I can see it.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Yoo Jeongyeon
Kudos: 6





	Eraser

"Teacher, what do you call this?" The child asks, showing a small white bar.

Jeongyeon chuckles and crouches to the ground to reach the child's eye level, "this is an eraser, you can use this to remove your errors or things that shouldn't be there." She explains.

"So I can erase my moles?" The child genuinely asked.

Jeongyeon chuckled again and shook her head.

"Teacher what's that?" The child asks again.

"A scar. It's a scar." Jeongyeon answers, gliding her skin on the evidently almost dark patch on her skin.

"Can I use this to remove that?" The child used the eraser and gently rubbed it on the teacher's skin.

Jeongyeon giggled at the child's innocence and rubs her back.

"Only if we could that to remove things like this." Jeongyeon flashed a tight-lipped smile and pats the child's head.

The bell rang, signal that the class is done.

The child ran from Jeongyeon when she hears the bell, "Mommy!" She happily said, when she saw her mom.

Jeongyeon followed the child's direction and smiled... Not reaching her eyes.

She's there, seeing the love of her life, loving another person.

"Did you said ‘thank you’ to teacher?" The mom asked.

"Not yet." The child pouted.

"Okay, you go." She smiles, "thank teacher and say goodbye."

Oh how I wished I was still the reason for that.

The child walked back to Jeongyeon, "thank you, teacher! Bye!" The child chirped.

"Bye!" Jeongyeon smiled at the kid.

The kid walked back to her mom and the kid was scooped up by a man.

"Bye, Jeong." Nayeon smiled and turned her back to Jeongyeon, walking with the child and the man.

"Only if I could use this to erase the scar I left in your heart, Nayeon." Jeongyeon whispered, looking at Nayeon's retrieving figure, and feeling the eraser in her hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> The summary was based on a conversation I had with my little cousin, thus the result of this short fic :)


End file.
